


no mess, no fuss

by sugodemic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dance Teachers, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Teasing, Voyeurism, junghope - Freeform, lapslock, taming, thigh fucking, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugodemic/pseuds/sugodemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>edging was just a <i>really</i> bad idea.</p><p>(guk and hobi are the same age)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no mess, no fuss

hoseok tries to catch his breath, pliant to jeongguk's mouth, tilting his head upwards to meet him deeper, harder, like he's trying to rip a hole in jeongguk and join into him. jeongguk brushes the sharp line of hoseok's jaw, thumbs the fading bruises his lips burn into hoseok's tan skin between classes. hoseok wraps his arms around jeongguk's neck. strains desperately to meet his touch, afraid to disconnect their lips. 

the second jeongguk pulls back to readjust, to _breathe_ , hoseok's eyes sharpen at the edges. his arms loosen and his hands form instead to the muscles in jeongguk's back, the sturdiness in the shuddering angles of his shoulders, the way his back arches when hoseok digs his fingers in. he grinds against jeongguk's thigh and drives him into the wall, one hand lowering to grip jeongguk's waist with such force that it makes him stay standing, the other almost slackening but instead it finds jeongguk's wrist and squeezes it.

jeongguk's fingers stretch and then curl. hoseok curves his tongue into jeongguk's mouth with such force that jeongguk presses the back of his head against the wall, red beanie askew around the caramel tones of his hair and skin, hand forming a tight fist. hoseok pins jeongguk's arm to the wall and moans praises into his mouth. his other hand wanders, kneading the inside of jeongguk's thigh, rubbing jeongguk's arm, pushing lightly against his chest so that jeongguk knocks into the wall again and again and loses the breath he worked so hard to inhale, before finally settling at the base of his beanie. hoseok pulls it off and weaves his fingers into jeongguk's hair, pressing so close that jeongguk can feel his ribs when his lungs expand and hoseok can feel jeongguk's heart stabbing into him.

hoseok moans again at the knowledge that he's the cause of it.

jeongguk's eyes close and his head lolls, staying lowered and tilted at the same angle like he's waiting for hoseok to wrap into him again. his every breath is tangled in a trembling moan that loosens into a needy whimper at the dead air against his lips. hoseok strokes his hair. rough but careful. possessive but adoring. jeongguk's hand slackens out of the fist and goes limp. he leans into hoseok's touch, lashes fluttering.

"i love it when you make noise," hoseok mumbles, petting jeongguk's cheek and neck and collarbones, brushing jeongguk's wrist from where it's pinned firmly against the wall. "working you up to the point where you can't even exhale without moaning a little." hoseok brushes his lips against the trail his fingers mark and jeongguk sucks in his lower lip and exhales through his nose instead, rebelliously muffling his moan and earning a syrupy smile and a nip at the base of his jaw.

"fuck, hobi," jeongguk sighs. he says it in a loose drawl, breathy and slackened like the chorus to a familiar song muttered absently, and there's a charge to his voice that's only there when he's unraveled enough to groan hoseok's nickname. when they first started dating, it was impressive to reduce jeongguk to knit eyebrows and a few stoic grunts as he came from fucking into hoseok's mouth. but three and a half months in, hoseok finds that his priorities haven't changed. he still lives to make jeongguk comfortable.

maybe they just like doting on each other.

jeongguk weaves his free arm around hoseok's waist and grabs his ass, pulls him forward. hoseok bucks his hips into jeongguk's thigh again from where they're standing. "i want to eat you out so bad, hobi."

hoseok's mouth falls open, wet over a fresh bruise on jeongguk's neck. a whine bubbles out the base of his throat. jeongguk presses his leg forward against hoseok's cock, strained in his sweatpants, and tightens his grip on his ass to pull him into the friction. hoseok's hips stutter, controlled at first and then frenzied and his head falls forward, hair fanning out of its part and into his eyes. "get me off," he says. his voice has lost its roughness. his hand pinning jeongguk's wrist slackens, dragging shakily down the tense muscles in jeongguk's arm before clawing the wall and dropping completely. "jeongguk, i wanna come."

jeongguk takes hoseok's face in his hands and tilts his head upwards, fingertips harsh enough to bruise before he returns them to his neck. and then they're thumbs that push into hoseok's throat and fingers that squeeze the back of his neck. "stop begging." because it makes jeongguk's cock twitch in his shorts, because he told hoseok that it was a bad idea to edge for days, because he's furious that hoseok didn't finish sucking him off last night.

shit. what's wrong with him? it's because they're in their dance studio and they should be trying to agree on choreo for tomorrow's classes instead of trying to agree on when to get off. it's a line he shouldn't cross and one he wouldn't consider if the slim chance of getting caught didn't make him harder than any handjob.

he pushes hoseok back, hands still on his neck, eyes narrowed and dark.

"let's come, baby. please." hoseok squeezes his eyes shut and sucks in his lower lip, red and swollen, at jeongguk's brief grip on his neck. even an arm's length away, the air between them is stifling. "can't take it." his arms fall limp at his sides and his eyebrows slant upwards. "can't wait anymore."

"goddammit, hoseok." jeongguk makes himself listen to the sweet lilt in hoseok's voice that he only gets when he's trying to make something sound good because it's the only way he can put his foot down. "no."

"goddammit _jeongguk_ , you should've let me come last night. don't put that fucking cock ring near me ever again—"

jeongguk drops a hand to hoseok's stomach, trailing the firm muscles under his gaping tank (the one that shows the side of his chest, the carved lines of muscle around his ribs, the marks on his neck that are assumed to be from dancing). he strokes the line of his hips and the vein pulsing at his hipbone and the trail of dark hair. hoseok tenses, body rippling, breaths tumbling out. he wears an accomplished expression and jeongguk realizes just how hoseok's got him wrapped around his finger because he actually felt _bad_ about the cock ring thing.

he grabs jeongguk's hand and eases it into his pants impatiently, following the hair. jeongguk rubs a finger on the outside of hoseok's briefs. flutters a light touch along the head of his cock bulging straight into the fabric, leaking precome. hoseok's hips roll and shake into the faint dance of jeongguk's fingertips, his cock almost fucking into the briefs as he thrusts towards him.

jeongguk slips his hand out and licks away the dampness left on his fingers. a hiccuppy moan passes hoseok's lips and he raises his hips into nothing. jeongguk grips the back of hoseok's neck tightly and his head falls back and then drops forward.

hoseok looks at jeongguk around sweaty strands of hair and through his eyelashes. "get me off and i'll taste your pretty cock just right."

jeongguk digs his nails into the nape of hoseok's neck, throat tight with a suppressed moan. he runs his other hand along hoseok's waist. "where?"

" _here_ , dammit."

jeongguk glances at the door. there aren't any other classes in progress in the building and no one's standing around outside or in the dressing room down the hall or even in the parking lot. the last of the teachers besides them left about five minutes ago after staying a little longer to work on a routine of their own. hoseok and jeongguk own the place, after all. they can stay as long as they want.

and technically, jeongguk thinks as he considers (in a fictional mindset) the idea of someone coming back for a forgotten water bottle or pointe shoe, do whatever they want.

jeongguk's lips curve on one side. "just wanted to make sure."

hoseok pulls jeongguk's oversized tee over his head and jeongguk returns the favor. "i'm sure. one hundred percent certain."

jeongguk pets hoseok's hair back into place just to see his eyes close as he leans into the touch, quiet mewls bubbling in the back of his throat. hoseok reaches back to flip the light switch, more obligation than out of giving a shit, and pulls down jeongguk's oversized shorts and briefs in one rough motion. there's still a shred of light in the sky coming in from the back windows of the room, so jeongguk can still clearly see hoseok in front of him and in the wall of mirrors at the front of the room, beside them where they're leaned near the door. (the door also has windows for the bored and curious dancers passing time before their own classes start.)

hoseok falls to his knees and tongues jeongguk's slit, sucking away the precome with light kisses. he sighs over the head of his cock and grips its base. brings his balls between his lips with a low hum of approval before laving his cock from every angle with his tongue, spending extra time on each vein. he pumps jeongguk's cock casually while sucking its head, then relaxes his mouth and has jeongguk fuck into it.

"s-shit, hoseok."

he takes jeongguk's cock into his cheek and then fully in his mouth, pinning back jeongguk's hips to manage a juicy swallow around it. he grips jeongguk's thighs and shoves him against the wall each time his hips stutter.

"hobi—" jeongguk throws his head back and runs his fingers through hoseok's hair. hoseok keens lightly from the touch on his scalp, from the hard pull at his fringe. " _hobi_ —"

hoseok comes off jeongguk with a pop and grips the base of his cock, forcing jeongguk's hips back so he doesn't fuck into his hand. jeongguk releases a desperate sob, knees buckling, thighs quivering and tightening, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

hoseok licks precome off his palm and admires jeongguk's still-hard cock. he makes eye contact and curls his lips, chuckling lightly. "don't cry, baby." he stands up and drops his own pants, stroking himself off as he rubs jeongguk's cheek with his other hand. "you just gotta wait your turn."

jeongguk doesn't say anything. his eyes are wide and foggy and his hips shake and his mouth opens to release broken breaths as he stares at hoseok's cock and hoseok’s hand around it with an almost betrayed expression. hoseok kisses jeongguk and weaves his tongue into his mouth and jeongguk's pliant and malleable and _tamed_ , opening his mouth wider to give hoseok full control.

"baby," hoseok sighs, licking stray tears along jeongguk's cheeks. jeongguk's eyes are unfocused and desperate and hoseok can't understand anything except a string of moans when hoseok holds jeongguk's hands above his head to keep him from touching himself. he kisses him until he's grounded, eyes more focused and less shocked, and rolls his hips forward to press his cock lightly against jeongguk's. "can i fuck your thighs?"

jeongguk turns to the wall without hesitation and bends slightly. looks over his shoulder at hoseok, his lips wet and eyes half closed, and nods.

hoseok brushes jeongguk's hair out of his eyes and presses a kiss to his back. he rubs his cock between jeongguk's legs and grips the sides of his thighs, squeezing them closed around his length. jeongguk's thick thighs shake around him, already slick with precome from hoseok's stuttering thrusts.

jeongguk rolls his hips around hoseok's warm cock and pushes back to meet him, muscles tightening and quivering, so hard even without stimulation. hoseok releases a soft breath and presses his face against jeongguk's back, squeezing a hand around his length in reward as he stays still to let jeongguk ride him.

and jeongguk knows hoseok is close, just by the way his loud moans shiver into quiet gasps that disconnect into soundless, open-mouth breaths. hoseok steadies jeongguk's hips with firm fingers and thrusts hard between his thighs. they're squeezed tighter and tighter, loosening only to tighten again, firm with muscle. and his mouth falls open, head pressed into jeongguk's shoulders, eyes tightly closed and brows knit.

jeongguk cups his hand around the head of hoseok's cock and he spills into it and down jeongguk's thighs, thrusting wildly, a moan caught in the back of his throat. "you're so— _so_ good," hoseok whimpers, gripping jeongguk by the shoulders to turn him and push him into the wall again. broken exhales pass his parted lips. "you wanna come, right?"

jeongguk exhales hard and grits his teeth. squeezes the back of hoseok's neck again, earning a smooth grin that almost _defines_ afterglow. "fuck you, hoseok. what kind of question is—"

hoseok pulls a handful of jeongguk's hair, forcing his head back, smile widening. "look at me when i'm talking to you, baby."

"yes, hobi," jeongguk begs. it really was supposed to sound sarcastic. "i want to come. really bad. really—fucking _bad_."

hoseok bends down to his knees, following the trail of come sliding down jeongguk's thighs, sucking away the come on jeongguk's palm and between his fingers.

he takes jeongguk's cock into his mouth. slides his tongue around its head and dips into the slit. jeongguk reaches back to cut the lights on, shame be damned, so he can fully see hoseok with his soft lips stretched around his cock, eyes locked on his even when it was dark, redness blooming around his neck.

hoseok comes up for air and moans and hot breath spills over the head of jeongguk's cock. he takes jeongguk's length into his cheek next and jeongguk can't help but thrust into him, brows lowering, lids heavy.

hoseok pulls back with a pop and takes him again. he bobs his head and forces him deeper and settles, drool curling down the corners of his mouth, to bask in the way jeongguk looks at him. a whimper shudders out of hoseok from the intensity of jeongguk's gaze, from the pleasure in his eyes because hoseok is seconds away from choking, because jeongguk's cock is more important than _air_. the vibrations shudder up his length and jeongguk slips his fingers through his hair, rubbing hoseok's scalp until his whimpers turn into a series of staccato moans.

hoseok swallows thickly around jeongguk's cock. once, twice. the third time, jeongguk groans and throws his head back, hips jerking wildly as he comes inside hoseok's mouth. hoseok grips jeongguk's ass, shoving him in almost balls deep to take his throbbing cock and all of his come.

hoseok stands up and presses his hands to either side of jeongguk's face, expression adoring and almost in awe, before kissing him again, so deep that his eyes close. jeongguk's come mixes between their mouths and on their tangled tongues along with their saliva, gradually swallowed until jeongguk's left with the taste of both of them and he's not sure where either of them begin or end.

just how he likes it.

"wow, gukkie." hoseok nuzzles into jeongguk's neck. "you're amazing."

"you're ridiculous." jeongguk's tone is at odds with the way he meticulously pats hoseok's hair into place. "i can't fucking believe you did that to me."

"you should," hoseok says, briefly kissing jeongguk's ear before he inspects the hardwood floor around them. in an overly proud infomercial voice, he announces, "no mess, no fuss," and jeongguk just about scowls at him and retorts but instead feels the urge to wrap his arms around hoseok from behind and prop his head on top of his. so he does. hoseok mutters something about him being cute and jeongguk scrunches up his nose at that but kind of likes it at the same time.

jeongguk would be lying if he claimed that didn't happen a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> *knocks on your door* do you know junghope????????????????????????? junghope loves you!!! :)
> 
> bye! let me know if you need living arrangements in hell!
> 
> [tumblr](http://sugodemic.tumblr.com/post/138911581525/no-mess-no-fuss) and [the anon responsible](http://sugodemic.tumblr.com/post/138911756180/lol-imagine-jungkook-and-hoseok-doing-the-do-but)


End file.
